La Venganza de Jadis
by princessoftherock
Summary: Dos años después de la Muerte de sus hermanos, Susan aparece en Narnia, pero ¿ Porque esta allí ?, ella dejo de ser amiga de Narnia ¿ Que hay detrás de su llegada ?
1. Chapter 1

Los Personajes de las Cronicas de Narnia, no son míos.

 **Aclaracion** : Antes de empezar esta nueva historia, quiero decir que todos están en la falsa Narnia y que paso 2 años de la muerte de los Pevensie, Susan sigue viviendo en Inglaterra y espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Susan estaba en su nuevo departamento pintando un nuevo cuadro, desde que murieron sus hermanos ella se ha descargado toda su tristeza en los cuadros, ella siempre los pintaba en especial cuando estaba sola, generalmente pintaba sus hermanos pero últimamente el único cuadro que pintaba era Caspian, cuando lo terminaba lo terminaba rompiendo y después lloraba como una magdalena.

Aun no podía creer que el hombre que amaba, ahora estaba casado y con un hijo, pero el no tiene la culpa, ella le dijo que no iba a volver y que lo suyo no iba a funcionar, aunque espero que fuera como las historias que le contaba a Lucy que el príncipe iba a buscar a su princesa hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, pero ya no era esa tierna niña que creía en los príncipes, princesas y reyes, ella ya era grande y todo eso de Narnia era solo una fantasía.

Cuando termino el cuadro, vio que no era ningún rostro humano, era un paisaje demasiado hermoso para ser real y Susan a diferencia de los demás cuadros que siempre rompía, decidió guardarlo. Ella decidió colgarlo arriba de su cama, Susan miro la pintura con una sonrisa, parecía tan real ese lugar y quería tocarlo, tal vez la transportaría a Narnia.

Susan sacudió la cabeza para dejar de tener esos pensamientos tan estúpidos, ella guardo todos los pinceles y sus pinturas, después de darse un baño, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, antes de dormir beso la foto donde estaba con sus hermanos y la puso debajo de la almohada para después tratar de dormir.

\- _Susan estaba en un lugar oscuro, ella estaba atada, intentaba escaparse pero no podía era imposible, ella sigo luchando hasta que se escucho un ruido que llamo su atención._

 _" Susan " decía una voz dulce y atrayente "se que me escuchas Susan, no luches contra mi "_

 _Intentaba deshacerme de las ataduras pero no podía hacerlo, yo mire a ese lugar de donde provenía la voz._

 _" Cuando estés lista para aceptarme, sera el momento de volver " ella decía " esto es tuyo, cuando sea el momento lo vas a encontrar " -_

Susan se despertó agitada, estaba bañada en sudor, ¿ Quien era esa voz y porque se le hacia tan conocida ?, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 4:30 de la mañana, ella se volvió a acostar en la cama y trato de volver a dormir, pero no podía lo único que tenia ganas de hacer en este momento era pintar, así que lo hizo ella agarro sus cosas y empezó a pintar.

Cuando termino de pintar, se dio cuenta que ese era el Reino de Narnia, su reino pero era tan extraño había hielo alrededor de ese reino, inmediatamente dejo el pincel en la mesa y se sentó en su cama.

\- No puede ser - se decía ella misma - Narnia solo era una fantasía y nada mas.- se repetía - Narnia no es real - ella grito antes de escuchar una estruendosa risa y ella se volvió a acostar en la cama.

* * *

Holiwis! Se que tengo muchas historias, pero prometo que actualizare mas seguido, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Personajes de las Cronicas de Narnia, no son míos.

 **Aclaracion** : Si les gusta mi historia, pueden dejarla en los rewievs sus opiniones, para que siga actualizando. Su opinión es muy importante para mi.

* * *

Susan se despertó por el despertador, después de darse una ducha y vestirse, salio de su departamento, cuando llego al cementerio fue hasta la tumba de sus hermanos y se sentó en un banquillo que había allí, hace dos años había sido ese terrible accidente que le quito la vida a sus hermanos, desde ese día una vez al mes ella iba al cementerio y pasaba al menos una hora de su tiempo con ellos.

Cuando termino esa hora, ella se despidió de sus hermanos y se dirigió hacia la universidad, mientras caminaba hacia allí vio que empezaba a nevar, pero por alguna razón ella no sintió frió, al contrario a ella le empezó a gustar que la nieve cayera sobre su piel, su hermana Lucy le decía Blanca Nieves, ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó eso.

Cuando ella llego a la universidad, vio que sus amigas y su novio ya estaban allí esperándola, cuando ella se acerco Luke se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella sonrió y todos entraron en la universidad.

\- ¿ No tienes frió, Bonita? - le pregunto Luke.

\- No - ella dijo cortante.

Luke agarro su mano mientras ellos caminaban hasta su primera clase, aunque amaba las clases de la universidad, su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había pasado ayer. Cuando las clases terminaron fue a la biblioteca para llevarse un libro para leer en su departamento, cuando llego allí el bibliotecario le sonrió.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, Susan - dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Sr Benson - ella dijo amablemente.

Ella estaba por dirigirse a los libros que estaba decidida a leer pero el Sr Benson la detuvo, el la miro confundida.

\- Tengo algo especial para usted - dijo sonriendo.

El hombre mayor salio de su pequeño escritorio y fue atrás de la biblioteca, mientras el buscaba eso Susan fue rápidamente a agarrar otro libro y volvió a la recepción, unos minutos mas tarde el Sr Benson volvió con un pequeño libro.

\- ¿ Que es ese libro ? - pregunto ella curiosa.

\- Llego esta mañana un libro nuevo y cuando lo vi pensé en usted - dijo el hombre - aunque es pequeño este libro puede ayudarla mucho, le pertenece y le ayudara a saber quien es realmente -

Susan estaba por preguntarle a que se refería, pero en ese momento apareció su mejor amiga Alissa y ella no le pregunto, pero lo que le dijo ese hombre le quedo grabado en su mente, cuando llego de noche a su departamento, hizo su rutina cada vez que llegaba de la universidad o salí con sus amigas y se metió en la cama dispuesta a leer un libro.

Después de mucho pensar, agarro el misterioso libro que le dio el bibliotecario, para su sorpresa ese libro no tenia ninguna palabra escrita en sus hojas, busco por todo el libro, pero no había nada allí.

\- El Sr Benson esta muy loco - ella dijo en voz alta.

Agarro el libro que ella había querido leer y unos minutos mas tarde ella se quedo dormida, mientras ella dormía el libro que le había dado el hombre mayor, empezó a brillar con una luz azul muy suave, el plan estaba empezando a funcionar y muy pronto el reino tendría a su reina de nuevo, solo faltaba que ella recuerde para que vuelva al lugar que pertenece.


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes de las Crónicas de Narnia, no son míos.

 **Aclaración** : Si les gusta mi historia, pueden dejarla en los rewievs sus opiniones, para que siga actualizando. Su opinión es muy importante para mi.

* * *

Cuando Susan se despertó fue por el sonido del despertador como todas las mañanas, pero con la diferencia que esta vez se había quedado profundamente dormida y que en este momento debería haber estado en la universidad.

Inmediatamente se levanto de la cama, se dio un rápido baño y cuando se estaba preparando, se miro al espejo, sinceramente no tenia ganas de ir a la universidad. La aburría de solo pensar que tenia que escuchar a sus profesores aburridos explicando cualquier estupidez.

En ese momento Susan se dio cuenta que la ventana grande que había en su pequeño cuarto, estaba abierta de par en par y que afuera hacia mucho frió, ella se acerco a la ventana y por primera vez no sintió frió.

También se dio cuenta que había nevado un poco. Ver ese hermoso paisaje y sin ganas de ir a estudiar, decidió quedarse en casa, ella sabia que cualquiera de sus amigas o novio le iba a dar la tarea.

Después de prepararse algo caliente y meterse nuevamente en la cama, agarro nuevamente el libro que le dio el bibliotecario, cuando ella abrió el libro, se dio cuenta que había algunas frases escritas en otro idioma.

\- Cuore di ghiaccio (Corazón de hielo )

Sangue reale (Sangre real)

Principessa all'interno (Princesa por dentro)

l'amore è un gioco (El amor es un juego)

Questi pronto per giocare? (¿ Estas lista para jugar?) -

Cuando Susan termino de leer eso, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo que había leído. Ella sin duda decidió devolver ese libro al Sr Benson. Seguramente debe estar en la biblioteca y ya las clases estaban por terminar.

Ella se cambio rápidamente, se puso un abrigo de color oscuro y después salio de su apartamento. Cuando ella llego a la universidad, ya no había nadie allí, fue directamente a la biblioteca.

Tenia la suerte que la biblioteca estaba abierta, cuando entro se sorprendió por lo que vio, su novio se estaba besando apasionadamente con una de sus "amigas", su corazón se rompió cuando vio eso y lo único que hizo fue irse corriendo de allí.

Se detuvo cuando estaba cansada de correr y cayo de rodillas frente al único lugar que se desahogaba cada vez que algo le pasaba, frente a la tumba de sus hermanos y padres. Allí lloro hasta que sintió que no tenia mas lagrimas, pero tenia un extraño sentimiento había crecido dentro de ella. Inmediatamente recordó esas extrañas palabras que había encontrado.

\- Estoy lista para jugar - ella dijo con rencor hacia su amiga y su ex novio.

Ella se levanto de donde estaba arrodillada y se seco el rastros de lagrimas que se había formado en su rostro.

\- No tienes que llorar por alguien que no te merece - le dijo una voz - tu mereces algo mejor, tu mereces todo, solo tienes que averiguar quien eres -

Susan miro la tumba de sus familiares, antes de irse de nuevo a su departamento, mientras ella caminaba, veía como la gente salia a la calle muy abrigada por el frió que hacia. Pero ella no lo sentía, era todo lo contrario, le gustaba ver como la gente trataba de abrigarse para no tener frió, sin saber que el frió esta dentro de ellos. Mientras ella caminaba hacia su departamento, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a pegarse alrededor de su cabeza, formando una corona de copos de nieve.

Cuando ella llego al departamento, entro a paso lento pero seguro. Cualquier persona que haya visto lo que ella vio, seguramente hubiera llorado todo el camino hasta donde vive por tremenda traición, pero Susan sabia que ya no podía hacer eso, su corazón estaba completamente congelado y por alguna razón le había gustado esa sensación.

\- Estoy lista para jugar - ella repitió cuando se miro al espejo.

* * *

 **Holi! Aquí estoy nuevamente, se que hace mucho que no estoy aquí, pero me paso algo que me saco de mi eje creativo y loco. No tenia ganas de escribir nada y ahora que estoy un poco mejor decidí escribir algo. Espero que les guste. Muy pronto Susan volverá a Narnia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los Personajes de las Crónicas de Narnia, no son míos.

 **Aclaración** : Si les gusta mi historia, pueden dejarla en los rewievs sus opiniones, para que siga actualizando. Su opinión es muy importante para mi.

* * *

Había mucha tranquilidad en Narnia desde que los reyes de antaño habían vuelto, todos eran felices y vivían en armonía, sin esperar lo que se estaba por venir. Peter y sus hermanos habían dado una vuelta por el reino, mientras trataban de evitar ese extraño sentimiento que estaban teniendo, ellos pensaban por que extrañaban a su hermana y quería que ella este con ellos. Pero Aslan le dijo que ella misma encontraría su camino hacia Narnia, pero no sabían cuanto podía demorar.

\- Extraño a Susan - dijo Lucy.

\- No eres la única - dijo Edmund.

Peter no le presto atención a la platica de sus hermanos por que le pareció ver algo que le llamo la atención, pero cuando fue a ver que no era nada, el creyó que era una parte de su imaginación.

\- Volvamos al castillo - dijo Peter.

Sus hermanos lo miraron sin entender, pero fueron detrás de el. Cuando volvieron al castillo, dejaron sus caballos en los establos y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

Susan se despertó por un trueno, como el día de ayer se notaba que iba a nevar todo el día, ella agarro nuevamente el caballete donde pintaba y empezó a pintar, no sabia lo que estaba pintando pero sabia como quería que quede. Ella no se dio cuenta todo el tiempo que paso hasta que ella termino, había pasado mas de 8 horas pintando ese cuadro, pero no se sentía cansada ni con dolor. Susan estaba embobada por el hermoso castillos que había pintado, el castillo estaba rodeado de arboles totalmente blancos y llena de flores del mismo color.

\- Mi castillo - ella dijo mientras tocaba la pintura - Muy pronto estaré ahí solo tengo que esperar el momento indicado -

Hace mucho ella se había obligado a decir que Narnia no existía por que sabia que jamas iba a volver y cuando llego el momento de luchar, ella siguió diciendo que no existía, su corazón se había llenado de rabia al saber que Caspian se había casado y se había olvidado de ella tan rápido. Lo que ella no sabia que ese rencor le había abierto las puertas para conocer su verdadera identidad.

La nieve iba incrementando mientras ella veía eso, nunca se sintió tan feliz mientras veía que la nieve estaba llenado todas las calles de nieve y prohibiendo las entradas de varias casas.

\- _Cuando la nieve invada tu corazón puro y bueno,_

 _Estarás lista para reinar en el hielo_ \- pensó Susan mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

¿ Que les parece ? Tratare de actualizar mas seguido


	5. Nota

Hola Chicas se que no he estado por aquí por mucho tiempo, pero no se que le pasa a mi cuenta de fanfic que tiene varios problemas y se han borrado varios caps de mis historias, pero no se preocupen seguiré mis historias en wattpad, espero leerlas por ahí y que me digan, tratare de volver aqui alguna vez o que se solucione el problema.

Mi cuenta sera: user/YouAreMyWorld17

Y Prometo que actalizare seguido.

Las amo y espero leer sus opiniones como siempre.


	6. Aviso y Adios Fanfic

Hola Chicas! estoy feliz he publicado mi historia suspian en Wattpad, allí es donde seguiré esta historia y mas adelante subire mas Suspian y todas las historias que tengo en esta cuenta. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta cuenta desde el inicio y espero leerlos en wattpad.

Mi cuenta es: user/AliceVolturi

Besos mis amores nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Chicas! Despues de mucho pensar he vuelto a fanfic, pero como en esta cuenta no aparecen las actualizaciones, a menos que sean cortas, decidi hacerme una nueva cuenta.

~warrioranddaughterofares

Espero leerlas por allí y que me comenten. Las quiero mis amores!


End file.
